princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Deuce Coupe
Little Deuce Coupe (Shape ••••) :Action: Extended, 1 minute/roll, threshold = modifications + 1 :Dice pool: Dexterity + Crafts :Cost: 3 Wisps :Duration: Inner Light scenes or hours The Noble gains the freedom of the open road. As she meditates, shapes of metal, glass and rubber appear around her and assemble themselves; when she reaches the threshold, a vehicle stands next to her, ready to be driven. The vehicle's quality depends on the threshold the Noble chose. With a threshold of 1 the Charm creates a motorized scooter (dice modifier of -5, Size 7, Durability 2, safe Speed of 60). Each +1 to the threshold lets the Noble apply 1 modification to the created vehicle from the table on 99. The Noble can't make a vehicle that's physically impossible, so she must respect the limits on each trait; but she may add as many modifications as she likes, without regard to her Crafts dots. A Noble with Automotive Genius 47 may add modifications equal to her Crafts dots on top of those from her chosen threshold. When the Charm ends, the vehicle will decelerate from its current speed to a standstill at a rate of 10 Speed/ turn, then dissolve into a cloud of sparks, dropping its contents on the ground where it stopped. If the Noble is in it at this time, she may spend a Wisp as an instant action to keep the vehicle in existence for another scene or hour. There is a variation of this Charm, popular among Nobles of Clubs, that summons a riding beast; it uses a dice pool of Dexterity + Animal Ken, and Automotive Genius doesn't help the Charm, but it's otherwise identical. The steed is treated as a vehicle, except that it has 2/2 Armor instead of Durability, and a Durability modifier grants it +1/+1 Armor. A Noble may not learn both versions of the Charm - she can either make modern vehicles or summon beasts, not both. Upgrade: Large :Stackable 3 times :Cost: +1-3 Wisps The Noble can make a larger vehicle by spending more of her magic. The first Large upgrade lets her spend 1 Wisp (above the base cost) to raise the base Size of the created vehicle to 11, before any modifications. The second lets her spend 2 Wisps to raise its base Size to 15, and the third lets her spend 3 Wisps to raise its base Size to 19. Upgrade: Weatherproof The vehicle protects its riders from harsh conditions. For one modification, the vehicle acts as basic survival gear 273 for the driver and all passengers. For two modifications, the vehicle gives the benefits of advanced survival gear against one type of extreme environment. The vehicle's protection stacks with any personal protection a rider has. Upgrade: Seacraft (Acqua •••) The Noble may use the Charm to create a boat. If the boat is at least Size 10, she may spend two modifications to convert it into a submarine. Upgrade: Aircraft (Aria •••) The Noble may use the Charm to create an airplane. The safe Speed of an airplane is doubled after all modifications are applied; however, an airplane must reach half its safe Speed before it can take off. Also, nearly all jurisdictions require airplanes to stay in radio contact with air traffic controllers, to prevent in-air collisions, so the Charm provides a radio in the airplane for this purpose. Finally, the airplane will not automatically land itself when the Charm ends, though its engine stops working, and it won't vanish until it reaches the ground. Upgrade: Mecha (Fuoco •••) The Noble may use the Charm to create a giant humanoid robot, with a cockpit for herself and passengers. The Speed of a mecha must be divided by 10 after all modifications are applied, and uses the rules for characters' Speed, not vehicles'; the High Acceleration modification may not be applied. However, the Noble may add equivalents of any Regalia Charms she knows to the mecha for one modification per Charm added. The mecha does not roll, but walks, and can jump or climb over obstacles that block a car. For the purpose of athletic feats or combat, the mecha has the strength of the Noble, plus a bonus from its Size equal to the Strength bonus from the Size Changes table. It takes damage as an object, and provides opaque cover to its driver and passengers. Upgrade: Off-Road (Legno •••) The Noble may use the Charm to create a vehicle that travels over rough ground or planted turf without difficulty. When driven over dirt or plants, the vehicle leaves no trace of its passing; plants are not crushed, and dirt takes no tracks. Indeed, for one modification, the vehicle will actually promote the growth of plants it passes over, and sow grass and flowers in bare soil. Upgrade: Diplomatic (Terra •••) Mundane people recognize the Noble's vehicle as owned by an authority, and are reluctant to impede it. As long as the driver obeys traffic regulations, no one will stop or search the vehicle. This doesn't let the vehicle pass into secured areas that need specific authorization to enter, but it will protect the driver and passengers from people looking for them. Upgrade: Stealthy (Lacrima •••) The Noble's vehicle runs quietly and is easily overlooked. Perception rolls to notice it and attempts to follow it by sound take a penalty equal to the Noble's Lacrima. Upgrade: Ramming (Tempesta •••) The Noble's vehicle breaks down any obstacle impudent enough to stand in its way. In any crash 99 the Durability of the object the vehicle hits is reduced by the Noble's Tempesta, to a minimum of 0. Upgrade: Inviolable (Specchio •••) The Noble may create a vehicle so beautiful that no one can think of damaging it. Anyone trying to avoid a collision with the vehicle gains a bonus equal to the Noble's Specchio on their dice pool, and anyone trying to damage it takes a penalty equal to her Specchio. The vehicle's driver is affected whenever his driving maneuver may result in a crash. Category:Charm Category:Shape Family Category:Shape 4 Category:Four-dot Charm